powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fusionism
The ability to fuse anything together to create a new form. Opposite to Fission Inducement. Also Called *DNA Fusion (Biological) *Fusion Forms *Fusion Inducement *Omnifusion *Polymerization *Power Fusion (Powers) *Spiritual Merging (Spiritual) *Superior Splicing Capabilities The user can fuse together objects, powers, emotions, concepts, living beings, etc., turning them into single unit. Applications *Fusing together Magic and Chemistry Manipulation, two distinct powers, to form Alchemy. *Fusing a television and a cellphone to create a holocron. *Fusing animals, people, creatures, etc. to create Chimerism, Hybrids, etc. *Fusing powers and Enhanced Combat to create Combat Merging. *Fusing various matter to create Matter Melding *Fusing powers to create Power Mixture. Techniques *Fusion Empowerment *Gestalt Form Variations *Conjoined Physiology *Digital Fusion *Soul Merging *Weapon Combination Associations *Amalgamation *Fission Entity Physiology *Fission Inducement **Fused Existence *Hybrid Physiology *Union Attack Limitations *Not all fusions will lead to good results. *Fusing emotions might prove unstable or temporary. *Users of Immutability cannot be affected. *May cause Divided Mind if the separate minds don't merge. Known Users Known Objects *Fusion Gene (Breath of Fire III) *Biomnitrix (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Potara Earrings (Dragon Ball Z) *Polymerization card (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Xros Loaders/Fusion Loaders (Digimon Xros Wars/Digimon Fusion) *Millenium Scale (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery Feist.png|Feist (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) was able to condense all of the thousands of Chaos Emeralds across the universe into seven differently colored gems. Dark_Danny_intagibility_fusion.jpg|Dark Danny (Danny Phantom) uses intangibility to use one of Clockwork's time medallions into his past self's body. 300px-X_Loader_t.png|A Xros loader has the power to fuse any Digimon ImagesCA8583T2.jpg|B'Wana Beast (DC Comics) can fuse any form of living creature, including humans, together into new creatures, such as this "arequinid", a combination of a horse and a spider. Hiruko_new.png|Hiruko (Naruto) acquired a technique that allows for the fusion between different creatures. Samehada kisame fusion.jpg|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) fused with his blade Samehada. File:Madara_equips_Susanoo_onto_Kurama.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) equips his Susanoo armor onto Kurama to increase offense, defense and control. File:Sasuke_equips_Susanoo_onto_Kurama.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) equips his Susanoo armor onto Kurama to increase offense, defense and teamwork. Vegito.png|Vegito (Dragon Ball Z) is the result of Goku and Vegeta wearing the potara earrings. Gogeta.png|Gogeta (Dragon Ball Z) is an alternate fusion between Son Goku and Vegeta by performing the Fusion Dance.. Gotenks.png|Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z) is the result of Goten and Trunks performing the Fusion Dance. Piccolo-nail.jpg|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) using Namekian Fusion to merge with Nail. tumblr_n0a0pnSIfv1rbg14ao1_1280.jpg|The Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) are members of a race of magical aliens capable of fusing together with one another, creating different variants of fusion-beings Alexandritefullfuse.gif|Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl (Steven Universe) fusion to form Alexandrite. Steven_and_Amethyst_fusion_04.gif|Steven and Amethyst (Steven Universe) fuse to form Smoky Quartz. Super_milk_time.JPG|Tatsumi Oga and Baby Beel (Beelzebub) have merged together through Super Milk Time. Ryouga_Burst.png|Using the Burst technique, Ryouga (Pokémon RéBURST) fuses with Zekrom. Gyokuro.jpg|Gyokuro Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) merged with Alucard. Biomnitrix.png|Ben 10,000's Biomnitrix (Ben 10: Omniverse) can fuse any two Omnitrix aliens into one transformation. 489614-guilty_crown_06_large_37.jpg|Shu Ouma (Guilty Crown) is able to fuse two or more Voids into one; here, he fuses the Voids of Kenji Kido and Inori Yuzuriha into a massive energy cannon. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Infusion Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Common Powers